


Scent - Mine

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Scent - Mine

_ The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  **18+ only.** _

**S C E N T -** **_M I N E_ **

The night was p a i n s t a k i n g slow for him each corner he rounded a hint of sweet honey and freshly baked apples drifted to his senses and teased his cock like a  _ m o u s e _ would a hungry  **c a t** . The need to slip around  _ e a c h  _ and _ e v e r y _ body just to  **f i n d** the  **o n e** that was making his mouth god damn water and there is a fire  **S I Z Z L I N G** in his fucking blood. The mere amount of l u s t that was driving him was giving him a high that no drug nor alcohol had ever done before and he wanted it to go on _ f o r e v e r _ . 

The only _d r a w b a c k_ was the fucking show and the **f a c t** that he had to deal with Jericho and his little bitch ass posse. Growling when he saw Darby moving silent and quietly through the upper decks. “Come on pup, find **_h e r_**.” It wasn’t like they were at Barclay Center and the crowd was forty thousand plus and he knew the pup knew his _S C E N T_ well enough by now that he could sniff her out for him. At that exact moment he watched as Darby tilted his head up, sniffed the _A I R_ and spun around and quickly backtrack. He saw a _f l a s h_ gold roll over the pups eyes and knew. _F U C K I N G_ knew the pup had caught her scent. Jumping up from the chair he had been siting in he s n a r l e d out, “ **Y E S**! **_M I N E_**!” 

He paid no attention to the strange looks he got from his _ o u t b u r s t _ but a snicker stopped him cold in his tracks when he moved off to meet up with the pup. “ _ W o r t h l e s s _ Mox.” Pausing to shoot Kenny Omega a look he spared the other man a moment to raise an eyebrow. “You honestly think an Omega worth anything is going to be ok with  **_Y O U_ ** as an  **A L P H A** after the  **K I D** did the hunt?” Letting the adrenaline work he stepped up to the other man and spoke quietly and deadly, “this wasn’t a  _ h u n t _ dipshit.  **W h e n** I hunt my  **M a t e** everyone will know.You can fucking bank on it.” 

Moving swiftly through the thong of people, not bothering with any sort fucking  _ p l e a s a n t r i e s _ from co-workers and fans alike he kept his eyes swinging far and wide for the pup that ran with him. After a half hour and  _ n o t h i n g _ he was ready to throw someone into Lake Erie when his cell phone rang. Answering with a rough, “w h e r e the F U C K are you.” The pup only response was, “your _ h o t e l r o o m  _ **_N_ ** **O W** .” The adrenaline and desire was back and it took every  **_o u n c e_ ** of w i l l p o w e r he had to drive to the hotel.

The moment he stepped into the lobby of the hotel her  _ s c e n t  _ assaulted him. No he rethinks, it embraces,  _ c o c o o n s _ around him because this time he knows she can pinpoint him. Oh he is sure she could have she  **F E L T** his presences back at the arena, might even have got a brief _ t a s t e _ of his _ s c e n t _ but it was a proven fact that an Alpha’s senses were s h a r p e r. As he got closer to his room his cock got harder, his canines threatened to break through his gunline.

When he finally opened his hotel door and saw his mate for the first time, he moaned and came in his jeans.  **H E R** beautiful red hair glistened in the light of the room as her super light brown (that were almost gold) eyes flashed angrily at him. “Who in the  **H E L L** do you think  **A R E** you sonofabitch?” He can only smile and shut the door behind him and horsley tells her, “know me oh so well already do you baby?” She only looks at him in open puzzlement before he lets the  _ g o l d _ flash over take his own blue eyes. She makes him moan again when she simply states, “You’re  **M I N E** .” 


End file.
